megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Superbats
Superbats A presumably extinct species, inheriting the deserts of the Metro Planet before its destrucion through a black hole. Biology Bat People developed out of bats, similiar to Earth bats, and therefore developed a similar set of abilities just like the flying mammals. Lifespan: 80-120 years Age of Sexual Maturity: 15 Age of Adulthood: 10, usually - as soon as the child was able to fly, it is considered full part of the society. Gestation Period: 6 months - this can vary, depending whether or not the mother finds enough food to nurture her unborn child. The maximum gestation period is around 14 months. Average Height: 150 - 190cm; with tail approximately 1.5 times the normal height Average Build: Typically very skinny. Appearance: A mix of human and bat, of sorts. They have short, peachy fuzz covering their bodies and also bat ears and white eyes. The fur can vary from all shades of black, grey, brownish and even white, as does their appearance and style of clothing, depending on the region they are from. Abilities: Healing Factor *enzymes in the blood which set the body back to the way it is supposed to be to Deadpool *stops working properly, the older the person becomes, until petrification starts to spread *the exptend of the healing effect depends on the level of the blood sugar *can heal other people/creatures once it gets into their system *open wounds heal first Sense of Smell *everything associated with food; works especially well with sweet things like fruit Eyesight *as good as a hawks *no stereoscopic vision Echolocation *allows to 'see' soundwaves and to therefore, orientate oneself easily between physical objects *can deafen themselfes when neccessary Hearing *learning how to detect a lie is grade school knowledge *can hear well in a certain radius, which distinguishes from person to person Other Notes: *no gag reflex Planetary They lived on the Metro Planet. Not many got to leave it ever, though there is a chance some Bat People endured the time in some other galaxy. Cultural Bat People work in a swarm - therefore, there is nothing more important than the well-being of the society the bat person lives in. They despise selfish actions, are very polite to each another and usually don't do anything outside of their group. Leaving it and doing something on their own is considered brave, or stupid, depending on the different cultures. They are well-known for their hunting skills for huge desert creatures - though they rarely kill their prey, when there's a way around it, but drink its blood in order to eat. They share their own blood with others of their kind as well, for exampe close relatives or Bat People that are unable to hunt for themselves for some reason. The inability to lie to each other without the other one to know let them express themselves through very polite and vague phrases. They devided their work similar like humans do, having special people to raise young, others to hunt, etc. The strong radiation of the red sun was lethal for Bat People, therefore let them turn into stone as soon as the light touched their skin. As defense mechanism, they get tired as soon as the sun begins to rise, and feel the urge to hide somewhere dark. The statues were often put on top of their dens, legend saying that they took guard of the swarm while the others slept. Religion: One, all about the moon and it's powers on them. Customs: The altruistic behaviour is apparent in every aspect of their lives - even to put on clothes you usually need help of someone else, for example, and there's no song that can be sung alone, all of them made to be sung with a bunch of people or at least one. For cleaning purposes, Bat People used sand baths, and especially brave ones used storms to cross huge distances. There were patterns in the occurance of storms, which they used to travel. They used Metronite they stole from Gerbil People to make their every day lives easier and have huge libraries of Blue Metronite, seeing the past as something very important. This way, old grudges are never forgotten - the destruction of the second moon by Megamind's and Metro Man's people, for example, still lives on. Singing is a very important aspect of their lives, as is sharing food with each other. Bonding Bonding is equivalent to becoming life partners. It's established by giving and accepting food from each other to a point where it stops to matter in whose possession the item was originally. The partner can become a burden over time, living on the resources of the other one, but such selfish behaviour can weaken and finally break the connection - as soon as something gets violently taken from the other, the effects of the bond wear off. Making your partner cry is the most embarrassing thing for Bat People - the silent promise to take care of another leaves the partner feeling unable to fulfill his promise. Linking Loyality towards the group Bat People hunt in get expressed by covering the others back with one's own wings: It basically says 'I will save your back' - a mutual promise, important for nearly every hunting technique. Even those who don't hunt use this kind of connection from time to time, to showing trust in the other's abilities or to seal friendships. Languages: They use a couple of screeching and purring noises in order to communicate, also body language. There are different accents and gestures, depending on the region. History Bat People used to stick to their own kind, trying to stay out of any kind of wars. They rarely had conflicts among each other, though it happened from time to time. It took a couple of centuries to bring the bat people of the planet together, each tribe having own behaviour patterns and social norms - but the importance of the moon was a thing all had in common, bringing them together, although every tribe sticked to its own set of norms and laws. After another war of Megaminds and Metro Man's people, the loss of the second moon meant the end of a lot of tribes. Unable to find enough food, the number of the bat people decreased and a lot of tribes became extinct. From this time results the strict urge to put meaning behind each shared meal, making the act of sharing food something valuable. Trying to keep their leader alive - usually the bat of the tribe with the highest reputation - those 'royal' bats were saved sometimes by other tribes and mixed with those - leaving the most 'heroic' bats alive. After a couple of natural desasters, the population of the Bat People shrunk further, until they became allies with the Gerbil People eventually - flightless 'bats without wings', living in dens deep below the ground. Eventually, they mixed with the Gerbil People over time, leading to half-breeds, Bat-Gerbils, like Bruce. Technological Except for weapons, bat people had no technological devices. This changed after meeting the Gerbil People. After that, those build special devices for them. Over time, the technology got more advanced, but most Bat People preferred to keep their traditions. Gallery Princess.png|Warrior Princess Category:Alien Category:Species